


Left Behind

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Predacons Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's visit is no cause for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

It isn't Optimus or Bumblebee who comes to them. But Ratchet is a legend unto himself. And Boulder is perhaps the most excited to meet him in person. That is, until he gets a full taste of the grief in Ratchet's field.   
  
It stuns him into silence and he hangs back as Blades bounces in place, excited by seeing another war hero, his sensors not quite as attuned to the underlying ripples in a mech's field.   
  
Chase pulls up a manual to figure out the proper way to address someone of Ratchet's position.   
  
Heatwave shatters the surprise and excitement with a single question. “Where's Optimus?”   
  
And Ratchet is silent.   
  
An answer into itself.   
  
Blades shrinks back, rotors going still, his fingers twisting together.   
  
Chase draws inward, optics dimming.   
  
Boulder can feel the tension in the air now and he is so, so glad their partners are upstairs, enjoying a family dinner. He doesn't think he can explain any of this right now, not with the Burns habit of bombarding them with questions.   
  
“The war is over,” Ratchet says, which doesn't answer Heatwave's question at all. “The Decepticons are disbanded and with the return of the Allspark, we've reclaimed Cybertron.”   
  
Heatwave's hands close into fists and Boulder wants to move closer to him, but he's afraid of snapping the tension and only making things worse.   
  
“Why didn't Optimus come tell us himself?” Heatwave demands.   
  
Ratchet flinches. It's subtle but Boulder catches it, along with the swelling ripple of grief that rocks Ratchet to his core.   
  
Ratchet draws himself upward and says, “Optimus gave his spark to reignite the Well. He...” Ratchet lifts a hand, shielding his face. “He did what he had to do for all of us.”   
  
And there it is.   
  
Blades' cry of dismay is drowned by the sound of Heatwave's engine snarling.   
  
“But-- but he's Optimus!” Blades says, his rotors quivering as he searches Ratchet's face for any sign that he'd been mistaken. “He can't die!”   
  
Chase is rigid. “It is a noble sacrifice he has made for us all,” he says, but his tone is as robotic as they pretend to be and his optics are dim. “I am honored I was ever allowed to fight beside him.”   
  
“I mean, are you sure?” Blades pushes. “Did you check? Maybe you just need someone to fly down there and look? I could leave now if you want...?”  
  
Boulder puts a hand on Blades' shoulder, feeling his teammate shaking beneath his hand. His own spark aches and he wishes he knew what to say.   
  
Ratchet, for his part, looks as though he'd rather be anywhere else and Boulder can't blame him. For as much as the Rescue Bots admired and loved Optimus Prime, Optimus' own team had been much, much closer.   
  
“I could look,” Blades murmurs miserably.   
  
“We should have been there!” Heatwave growls, hands clenched at his sides as he stares at the ground. “If we had--”  
  
“There's nothing you could have done,” Ratchet says.   
  
It's not a comfort. Not to Heatwave. He punches the wall, creating a shower of rock dust that rains over them before he shoves passed Blades.   
  
“Heatwave,” Chase calls after him, but their leader is gone, disappearing down one of the tunnels deep under Griffin Rock.   
  
Boulder sighs, not at all surprised.   
  
Blades twists his fingers tighter. “But... what do we do now?” he asks. “Do we have to leave?”  
  
Ratchet sighs and shakes his head. “You can stay. Or you can return to Cybertron. The choice is yours.”   
  
“Are we required to make that decision immediately?” Chase asks.   
  
“No. Take your time. You know how to contact us.” Ratchet waves at their console.   
  
“Us?” Blades looks anxious, straining forward before settling back on his feet. “Is, um, is Bumblebee...?”  
  
“Fine. He's fine.”   
  
There's relief, but it's only a faint edge to the sadness. How hard had it been, Boulder wonders, for Ratchet to come here, relaying what must be painful, because someone had to do it?   
  
Terrible, he decides, because Ratchet is standing there, awkward and shifting with discomfort, his field leaking a desperation to leave but duty dictating that he ought to remain.   
  
“If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me,” Ratchet says.   
  
Boulder's hand tightens on Blades' shoulder, offering comfort as he can. “Thank you.”   
  
“We appreciate you informing us of the change in circumstances,” Chase adds.   
  
Ratchet nods, looking as though he might say something further, but then changing his mind. He leaves the number to his personal comm before he vanishes into the swirling vortex of a groundbridge, taking with him that spark-numbing grief. Silence settles in his wake.   
  
“I...” Chase turns and resets his vocalizer audibly. “I will go check on Heatwave.” He doesn't wait to be acknowledged before he disappears down the tunnel.   
  
Blades ventilations click through an extended cycle. “I think I need to go flying,” he says, full of misery. “Do you think Dani would mind?”   
  
“No. I'm sure she wouldn't.” Boulder pats him on the shoulder, dredging up a smile he doesn't feel. “Why don't you ask her?”   
  
Blades, however, doesn't move except to slump further into himself. “I think he's really gone, Boulder.”  
  
He hates that he can't say otherwise. Words are no consolation so Boulder does the only thing he can think to do. He hugs Blades so that they can share their grief. And he hopes that once Heatwave calms down, Chase can bring him back.   
  
Because there is only one way to get through this, and that's together.   
  


***


End file.
